Who will be there: the sequel
by jaj15889
Summary: As the title had said, this is the sequel of Who will be there. This story mainly focuses on Miley and Joe. Moe, Nilly, Oliver/OC


**This is the sequel of "Who will be there?" so in case anyone hasn't read the story, here is what the story's about: Hannah met the JONAS on their tour, Nick asked her out. Miley met the JONAS when Oliver got the tickets for the concert and the back stage passes. Joe asked her out. Then, she had to live as 2 guys' girlfriend. Amber and Ashley found out about it. So when Hannah had a concert, Amber got up the stage and blew the secret. Miley had to find a way to apologize to Joe and Nick. In the end, Nick became Miley's good friend and Joe, once again, became Miley's boyfriend.**

**Now everyone is ready, right? So, the first chapter of "Who will be there: the sequel " **

**Miley's POV:**

_Flash back:_

"_Joe, I have to admit. I really love you" I said after taking a deep breath._

_He looked at me for a few seconds. "You know what I think of you?" he asked me. I shook my head. He smiled. I think that was his first smile after knowing Miley is Hannah. Gosh, I miss that smile so much. Suddenly, he crashed his lips into mine. I slowly enjoyed it. Then he hugged me. Oh, who am I kidding? I didn't only miss his smile, I also missed his kiss and his hug. Now, the feeling of having them back, it's so good_

_End of flash back._

5 years ago. Wow, what a wonderful time when we were young. Well, if you're wondering what had happened in those 5 years, then here it is: After getting back together, Joe and I then realized that Lilly and Nick should really be together too, so we tried everything and the result if you ask? Nick and Lilly decided to get married. So did Joe and I. Our wedding was last month. Lilly and I moved to the Jonas's house. Joe and Nick were still trying to find somewhere else so that we won't have to live with their parents anymore.

"MILEY, LILLY" Joe's voice came from downstairs. I got out of our room and ran downstairs. When I ran past Nick's room, the door suddenly opened.

"Oh, hey Lilly" I said when I saw Lilly's head.

"What does your husband want, Miley?" she murmured sleepily.

"You're sleeping?" I asked her raising my eyebrows at her.

"So? I'm tired" she replied.

"MILEY, LILLY. IF YOU TWO DON'T COME DOWN HERE, I WILL COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU TWO DOWN" Joe kept yelling. Lilly and I immediately went down.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt my beautiful sleep?" Lilly asked yawning.

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning" Joe said raising his eyebrows just like I had done before.

"Joe, the reason of you calling us down here?" I asked stopping any hint of a war that is going to happen.

"Oh right, I found a house. We can't find another one, so either Miley and I or Nick and Lilly will have to stay here.

"Where is the house?" I asked him.

"Near Oliver's house. If you stand at the door of the house, and Oliver stands at the door of his house, you two can see each other" he explained.

"So, you guys decided?" Nick asked coming in.

"I just finish telling them"

"So who will stay here?" I asked them.

"Seems like we'll have to flip the coin. Heads, we get the new house, if not, you guys live there, ok?"

**3 days later:**

I'm arranging our stuff at the new house. It is pretty nice. And it's close to my best friend's house. How cool is that?

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I went to get it. It was Oliver.

"Hey Ollie" I said sweetly.

"Miley, why don't you tell me you're moving today?"

"But you know right? Because here you are"

He held up a magazine in front of my face.

"If I didn't read this magazine, I wouldn't have known. You guys tell everyone but your best friend?" he said, pretended to be hurt.

I smiled "Sorry, Ollie. So, how is it with you and Mary? I haven't seen her lately"

Mary was his girlfriend.

"Oh, she is probably in Canada right now. She's got a scholarship there" he replied.

"Do you wanna tell me something?" I asked him when I saw him smiling.

"Well, I proposed to her right before she went to Canada" he said smiling widely.

"Really? Cool" I congratulated him.

"So how are you guys? Still happy?"

"Oliver, we've only been married for a month, not for a year. Of course we're happy"

"Just asking"

Then I thought of something "Oh, Oliver, tomorrow the JONAS and Hannah Montana will record the first song from our first duet album. Wanna come?" I asked him.

"Of course. I won't miss it for the world" he answered.

Then I saw Joe appears behind Oliver.

"Hey babe" I said pulling him in and kiss him.

"Ok, get a room" Oliver said pulling out a disgusting kind of face.

"Why are you here?" Joe asked him.

"What? I can't say hello to my best friend who suddenly moves here and doesn't bother to tell me?" he said glaring at me.

"Oh, come on, Ollie let it go" I whined.

"So, heard about Mary. Are you gonna be ok? She's going for about, what, 4 years?" Joe said.

"5" Oliver replied with a sad face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"No, it's ok. I proposed to her"

"Really? Good for you!" Joe said happily.

"Another wedding is coming in 5 years" I added. Oliver raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oliver, wanna come to Kevin's house to see his new baby?" Joe totally ignored me.

"Can I leave that to tomorrow? My mom is making cookies and I have to bring them for our new neighbors" he said pointing to the house opposite to ours.

"Really? Can we go with you?" I asked him hopefully.

"Sure. Why not?" he agreed.

Then we came over to Oliver's house.

"Hey " I said when I saw his mom.

"Hey Miley, hey Joe. Sorry my husband and I couldn't come to yours and Lilly's wedding. We were really busy" she said smiling.

"It's ok, . It's been over a month. Besides, Oliver came. It kinda represents the family right?"

"So, Oliver, here are the cookies. Go" Oliver's mom gave him a box with a smell of cookies "And no, you can't eat it" she added when she saw her son looking at the box, no, must be drooling while looking at the box.

Oliver let out a groan of frustration and got out of his house. Joe and I followed him. We stood in front of the house and I knocked. A really pretty girl went to get the door.

"Hi?" she looked over at us curiously. Then when she saw me and Joe, she screamed "OMG. You're Hannah and he is Joe Lucas of JONAS"

"When I'm not in my wig, I'm Miley Stewart. So please don't call me Hannah, ok?" I said to her. She nodded like crazy.

"And this is Oliver Oken, aka Mike Stanley the III, Miley's and Hannah's best friend" I introduced Oliver. He smiled and gave her the cookie box "My mom told me to bring this over to you"

"We're gonna be your new neighbors" Joe explained when he saw a confusing look on her face.

"Ok, thank you so much. Come in, if you want to" she said smiling.

"Maybe tomorrow. I need to rearrange stuff in my house. We're new here too. You know, since we're just married" I gestured towards Joe and myself.

"Right. So, tomorrow?" she asked us hopefully.

"Sure. My house is right here and Oliver's house is right there" I pointed to Oliver's house.

"Oh wait, you know our names and we don't know yours" Joe said.

"Oh, I'm Susan" she replied looking at Oliver. I then noticed he was still looking at her with a goofy smile on his face. Kinda like when he realized he liked Joanie. And then Mary. It's love. What can ya do? Oh wait. Oliver proposed to Mary. He couldn't be in love with Susan.

"Susan. How old are you?" I suddenly asked her.

"18. 2 yeas less than you and 5 years less than Joe"

"And 2 years less than me" Oliver added with a smile.

And so is Mary. He said he always liked girls 2 years old less than him. And this girl is cute, no, this girl is pretty. Who can resist? I looked over at Joe. He was resting his arms on my shoulders and texting. Well, except for that guy. And it kinda looks like she is into Oliver too.

Suddenly, she exclaimed cutting my thought "Oh, my mom arrived with my cousin" she pointed at a woman and a boy looked around 14, 15 walking towards us.

"Susan, are these your friends?" she asked her looking curiously at us.

"HANNAH MONTANA AND JOE LUCAS" the boy exclaimed pointing at me and Joe.

"We get that every time" Joe said smiling.

"And can you please call me Miley when I'm not wearing my wig?" I told him patiently.

"This is my mom, Chloe and my cousin, David. He is 15"

"Really, same as my cousin Lauren. She is coming over tomorrow. I'll bring her with me when we come to visit you tomorrow, ok?" Oliver said hopefully.

"Sure. David would love to make new friends, right?" she asked her cousin. He nodded.

"I wish Lauren was that well-listened" Oliver sighed. We all know that his cousin, Lauren got him into trouble so many times. He had grown tired of her because his mom always listens to her.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure"

We all said goodbyes then Oliver went back to his house, Joe and I got into our house.

AT NIGHT:

"Miley" Joe said when I got in the bedroom.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked in the mirror next to our bed.

"Look, Nick has been asking me about when I will have a kid"

"So?" I asked starting to look at him.

"Well, I just want to tell you that since we still have our career, I think we should wait about 2 or 3 years later, from now, ok?"

I looked at him for about a minute or so. He was right, we would have to go on tours and such. So, who would be home to watch the baby? Beside, we have fun everyday, we don't need a baby. Yet. Not now, just later. Finally, I decided:

"I think you've got a point. It's not like I don't want a baby, just not now"

He added quickly "Yeah, me too" then he looked at me for another minute "So, we're clear about this?"

I nodded. He smiled "That's my lovely wife"

THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up. I just remembered that the day's schedule was very harsh so I came to wake Joe up.

"What?" he asked me sleepily.

"Come on, get up, we've got so many work to do. Go get Oliver, which must take about half an hour, come to see Susan, go to the studio to record our songs together, visit Jack (Kevin's new baby). Come on, Joe, get up"

"I'm up, I'm up" he said still sleepily, not opened his eyes.

"It doesn't sound like it" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I don't care" he groaned and put my pillow on his head to cover his ears. A few seconds later, he snored. I gasped and glared at him.

"Ok, you're not gonna wake up, are you? Well, then…" I finished my sentence by hit him in the back until he sat up on the bed.

"Fine I'm up now, happy? No need to be so violence" he kept talking as he walked to the bathroom.

"Don't blame me, you asked for it. If I don't use violence, you won't wake up, will you?"

"Maybe" he replied then ran away to hide the pillow that I threw at him.

Then I called Oliver.

"**Hello?**"

"_Oliver, it's Miley. Come over to my house right now and we'll go_"

"**Ok**"

Then he hung up. A little while later, 5 minutes maybe, I heard a doorbell. I went to get the door since Joe was still in the bathroom. I saw Oliver in the most decent outfit I've ever seen of his.

"Wow" I opened my mouth "I have never seen you like this, never. What changed your style?"

"Oh, this? My mom bought this for me, like, years ago. I don't really like this, actually I hate it"

"I'm not surprised. So why are you wearing it?" I asked.

"Yesterday, somehow, I managed to throw all my clothes into the mud while I bring them back into my room from the laundry room" he replied but with a hint of sarcastic in his tone.

"What happened? You sound a little bit sarcastic"

"Of course I'm sarcastic. I didn't _manage_ to throw all my clothes into mud, Lauren _tripped_ me when I was going near the mud" he said bitterly.

"Why was there a mud anyway?"

"I don't know, but she set it up first, ok?"

"Let me guess, then when your mom asked, she blamed you, didn't she?"

"Yep"

"So, where is she? I remember you told Susan that Lauren would come with us"

"She is. She's just on the way…" the doorbell just rang "…here".

"Well, must be her"

I opened the door. A very cute girl about 15 stood at the door.

"Hi Lauren" I said to her.

"Hi Miley" she replied with an innocent look.

"Uh oh, Miles, whenever she talks to you with that kind of innocent tone, she must be planning something, so stay away from her, like I am right now, really far" Oliver warned me while trying to stand as far away from her as he could.

"Oh, Oliver, how can she harm you in any way, she is a sweet girl" I tried to convince him.

"Oh no, she charmed you too? That's what she wants people to think about her that way, but she IS NOT that way, get it? Remember the Hannah pictures? Nice mustache though" he said, nearly yelled.

"Oliver, it's been 5 years. I bet she's changed"

"Well, have you seen her in the last 5 years? I don't think so. She is just a little devil, a bomb just waiting to explode"

"Oliver, calm down" I said, trying to calm him down then I turned towards the bathroom "JOE, ARE YOU DONE? OLIVER IS HERE WITH LAUREN"

Then he came out of the bathroom, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I heard you talking. Now, pardon me, I need to go change"

Then he noticed Oliver.

"Oliver, you do clean up good, huh?"

"Thanks, dude, but this will be the first and the last time you see me in this"

"Why?"

"Don't ask" Oliver said glaring at Lauren. She just smiled.

Another 15 minutes, Joe went out of our room with the best look I've ever seen of him.

"Wow, Joe, you are great. You look even better than our first date and our wedding" I said still can't take my eyes off him. He was seriously hot, even when he was 23.

"Wow, Joe, you look so…" Lauren started. She looked like she was trying to find the word to describe Joe "You look so hot. No one will think you're 23, they'll think you're 18" she finished her sentence.

Joe blushed "Thanks Lauren" then he turned to Oliver "Oliver, I never thought I'd say this but she is adorable"

I glared at him and Oliver glared at Lauren "Yeah, I never thought you'd say it either. You really don't remember all of your wife's mustache pictures do you?"

"She was 10 then. She's 15 now. And she is pretty"

I cleared my throat "And you're 23 and my husband" I reminded him. He turned to look at me and smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen of him "Don't worry Miles, You'll always be my beautiful wife"

I smiled widely at him and got outside with them. I walked to the opposite house and knocked. David got the door.

"Well, hey David. Is Susan here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's inside waiting for you" then he glanced at Joe "Wow, you look great"

He smiled "Thank you"

David looked at Lauren and he smiled "Hi, I'm David"

Lauren smiled back "Hi, I'm Lauren, Oliver's cutest cousin"

Oliver rolled his eyes "Only if you kill all my cousins" he snorted.

Lauren turned to glare at Oliver.

"Oh….kay…. Tell you what, come inside. Susan is sitting at the table in the first room. Lauren, you wanna come hanging out at my room?" David looked at Lauren hopefully.

"Sure" she replied smiling real big.

"Thank God" Oliver exclaimed. Joe and I turned to glare at him. He glared back at us.

"Will you stop all the starings and get inside the house?" Lauren asked interrupting us. We walked inside Susan's house.

"Oh, hey guys" she said as we went into the kitchen "Where's your cousin?" she asked Oliver.

"Lauren? Oh, that little rat went to David's room to hang out with him" Oliver informed her.

"Why do you call her that?" Susan questioned. She seemed to be very surprised to hear Oliver call his cousin like that.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" I said.

"So we are going to Kevin's place and then the studio to record Miley's and my duet, wanna come?" Joe invited Susan.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" she exclaimed.

"DAVID!" Susan called.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come with me to Kevin's place and the studio?"

He glanced over to Lauren as she came downstairs "Do you wanna come?"

She thought for a minute "Nah, I don't think so. My cousin is Kevin's best friend, remember? I will meet Kevin soon enough. And when I do, I will make sure you do too"

Oliver scoffed "Yeah right. Like I'm gonna let him see you"

Lauren glared at him like she was going to kill him. Luckily, Susan cut in "So you guys enjoy your stay at home, ok? Have fun"

Then we walked out of Susan's house, got into Joe's car and he drove us to Kevin's house.

"KEVIN!" Joe yelled outside his house.

Kevin opened the door glaring at Joe. He showed Joe the bell "Joe, next time you come to my house, please ring the bell, ok?"

Then he turned to the rest of us and said "Come on guys. Nick is about to arrive"

He was on his way inside when he realized that he didn't know Susan. He asked her "Do I know you?"

I answered "No. She is our new neighbor. We met her yesterday so we decided to invite her to come with us"

He glanced over to Oliver "Oh, you invited Oliver, too?"

"Yeah. I thought I was your best friend. I should have received the invitation from you, not her" Oliver said with a little hint of anger in his voice.

Kevin smiled an apologetic smile "Sorry. I kinda forgot that I met you when I had a busy to think of nothing else beside the baby"

He led us inside.

"So, how is Mary? She moved to Canada, right? For how long?" Kevin asked him.

"Mary?" Oliver kinda had a blank expression on his face for a while.

"Uhhhh, Mary Hasten, your fiance'?" I reminded him, a little emphasized on 'fiance''.

"Since when is she his fiance'?" Kevin asked me.

"Right before she went to Canada" I explained. This time, Kevin was the one who was angry "And he said I didn't tell him about this. He didn't even tell me he proposed to his girlfriend"

"Oh" Oliver kinda caught up with what we were talking about. He seemed a little confused.

I whispered into Joe's ears "I need to talk to Oliver alone in the kitchen. Please back me up"

I stood up straight "Oliver, I need some water. Please come with me"

"I'll go with you" Kevin said.

"Kev, I need to ask you something" Joe said.

When Kevin was busy answering something Joe asked, I grabbed Oliver into the kitchen.

"Ollie"

"What?" he asked.

"You like Susan, don't you?"

He looked horrified "Is it that obvious?"

I sighed "To me" I looked at him for a while "Buddy, you have Mary. For the next 5 years, be faithful to her. She deserves it"

"What? You think I'm going to cheat on her?" he scoffed. I raised my eyebrow.

"Whatever" he said walking outside with the others.

**I didn't really come up with any good names, so if you had any ideas for this, please review or pm me.**


End file.
